


Спасение

by Molly_Malone



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: И если бы это всё было шуткой, подумал Родни, она звучала бы так:— Итак. Заходит как-то чувак в бар и говорит: «Ой!»





	Спасение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bfcure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/gifts).
  * A translation of [Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100105) by [tigs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigs/pseuds/tigs). 



> Посвящается моей дорогой bfcure!

Глубокий вдох, ещё один, Родни расправил плечи, задрал подбородок повыше и вошёл в бар. В помещении было многолюдно: здоровые мужики со спутанными чёрными бородами, их чёрные кожаные куртки на плечах обтягивали крепкие, как брёвна руки. И если бы это всё было шуткой, подумал Родни, она звучала бы так:

— Итак. Заходит как-то чувак в бар и говорит: «Ой!»

Потому что, ну правда. В своём ближайшем будущем Родни видел только это «ой». Ну, ещё боль, страдания и возможную смерть. Но он был в шести часах ходьбы от Врат, а семь часов назад местный народ похитил остальных членов его команды, пока он ухитрился прятаться за удачно подвернувшейся бочкой. И кто знал, что может произойти за те двенадцать часов, которые нужны, чтобы провести здесь спасательную операцию?

И вот на углу какой-то улицы Родни спросил мальчишку, куда предположительно могли увести его команду, и тот показал в эту сторону. Красная крыша, сказал пацан, а бар был единственным зданием с красной крышей в округе. Именно поэтому Родни сейчас открыл дверь и зашёл внутрь, хотя его сердце билось, как бешеное, и все его инстинкты выживания кричали «беги сейчас же!».

Но он не собирался бежать, потому что здесь должна быть его команда и ему надо их вытащить. 

Шеппард всегда говорил, что Родни думает лучше всего при угрозе неминуемой смерти. Но это тогда, когда у него под руками есть технологии, из которых можно что-то соорудить. Или когда можно собрать бомбы, или взорвать корабль рейфов, или любой из ста пяти способов, которыми он спасал шкуры своих коллег по команде за последние три года. Но на этот раз всё было немного по-другому. Это всё равно, как если бы студент-заучка зашел в бар для байкеров и попросил что-то, да что угодно. Вплоть до того, чтобы выбраться из такой ситуации живым и здоровым.

Именно это ему и было необходимо, потому что посетители заведения уже начали оборачиваться в его сторону и хмурить кустистые брови. И в его голове мелькнуло, именно для таких случаев у них был Ронон. Если бы здесь стоял Ронон, он просто приподнял бы одну бровь в ответ. Возможно, он бы ещё улыбнулся своей типичной улыбкой хищника, и тогда этот народ принял бы его как брата, подумал Родни, они выпили бы на радостях и все было хорошо.

Но Ронона здесь нет. Сейчас, наверняка, Ронон вместе с Тейлой и Джоном заперт в какой-нибудь задней комнате, и, хотелось бы надеяться, что они живы. А Родни предстоит вытащить их оттуда. Так что, не придумав ничего лучше за то время, пока он шел три квартала до места, Родни решил действовать так. Он выступил вперёд, как в его представлении сделал бы Ронон, приподнял бровь, ухмыльнулся, и первый из приближавшихся к нему мужчин — с косичками в бороде — действительно остановился, прищурившись.

Родни не мог поверить, что посетителям не слышно, как громко стучит сердце в его груди, но раз он всё ещё жив, он ухмыльнулся ещё сильнее, как сделал бы Шеппард. Добавил к ухмылке немного шеппардовской иронии и демонстративно положил ладонь на рукоятку пистолета. 

Мужчина напротив пристально взглянул на него, но вперёд не двинулся. Он не стал вынимать нож из-за пояса. Казалось, он ждёт, и вся комната словно замерла ожидании. Родни понял, что сейчас опять его ход. Если он не ошибается, ход номер три, и раз уж он продвинулся на два хода больше, чем предполагал, он немного расслабился. Совсем немного. Хотя вообще-то нет, ведь ему сейчас нужно было что-то сказать, а он всё тот же ботаник — хоть и научившийся ухмыляться и приподнимать бровь - в зале полном байкеров. И он точно знал, что хорошо это кончиться не может. Но, как говорил его матушка, семь бед — один ответ, так что он сказал, чуть запнувшись на первом слове:

— Полагаю, у вас есть то, что принадлежит мне.

Теперь уже Борода-с-косичками приподнял бровь, вообще-то, даже обе его кустистые брови полезли на лоб. Затем он взглянул на своих компаньонов, и комната, где пару минут не было ни звука, вдруг разразилась бурным смехом и хлопаньем по ногам в кожаных штанах. Родни был уверен, что это его последний шанс рвануть к двери и скрыться. Убежать обратно к Вратам, притащить с собой контингент морпехов и надеяться, что к тому времени как они вернутся, ситуация всё еще не ухудшится. 

Но момент был упущен, потому что бородач двинулся вперед, ближе, а один из его дружков подбирался сзади, явно чтобы не дать Родни возможности сбежать.

— Да, — сказал Родни громко и насколько смог уверенно, что, учитывая обстоятельства, получилось весьма неплохо. — Да, моё. Три человека из моей команды. Мне сказали, что я смогу найти их здесь.

В ответ ему снова раздался наглый смех, Родни были знакомы эти интонации «Да, и что? Что ты можешь сделать?»

Родни подумал, что обычно на этом этапе переговоров Шеппард выступил бы вперёд и сказал что-нибудь угрожающее. Ронон бы начал с хрустом разминать пальцы, а Тейла, наверное, стала бы неторопливо и завораживающе крутить свои палки, явно обозначая свои намерения.  
Естественно, Родни в таком случае старался бы держаться между ними, не спуская пальца с крючка пистолета. Но, к сожалению, сейчас такой возможности у него не было. Правда, за долгие годы, начиная со школы, и подкрепляя знания книгами и фильмами, Родни точно усвоил: если устранить лидера, то его последователи станут неорганизованной толпой, с явным недостатком инициативы.

А ещё за три последних года Родни усвоил, что он тоже может быть очень опасным.

Так что Борода-с-косичками сам виноват, он первым двинулся к нему навстречу. И поэтому Родни потребовался всего один шаг, вместо двух, а у приятелей Бороды осталось меньше времени, чтобы попытаться его разоружить, прежде, чем он снял пистолет с предохранителя и прижал дуло под челюсть, прямо в его густую бороду. Родни сказал:

— На вашем месте, я бы их отпустил.

Родни пристально глядел на него и рука его, как ни странно, не дрожала. Борода-с-косичками теперь уже не смеялся, только таращил глаза, вблизи они казались тлеющими угольками, но Родни в ответ просто улыбнулся, не разжимая зубов. Он слышал, как позади него взводили оружие, наверняка целясь ему в голову, сердце, колени. Обездвижить, убить, что угодно, лишь бы он не вышел оттуда. 

— Ты действительно хочешь рискнуть? — и голос Родни прозвучал глубже и жёстче, чем он мог представить. — Думаешь, кто-то из них сумеет выстрелить быстрее меня? Знаешь что? За последние три года меня брали в заложники четыре или, может, пять раз. Я выбрался из извергающегося вулкана на чистой силе воли, я создавал атомное оружие, убил больше людей, чем живет в вашей сонной деревушке, ах да, и ещё уничтожил ...сколько там уже?… семь ульев рейфов. Ну и ещё я практически в одиночку взорвал солнечную систему. Небо, звёзды, планеты, точно такие же, как ваша, раз — и нет их. Так что, ты всё ещё хочешь меня проверить? Хочешь?

Пока Родни всё это говорил, он незаметно для себя приблизился вплотную к бородачу и даже приподнялся на носочки, так что чуть не касался носом его лица. Дуло пистолета МакКея плотно упиралось ему в горло и Родни почувствовал, когда тот сглотнул.

Родни дышал быстро, резко, и теперь ,когда он закончил говорить, его нервы опять начали сдавать. Взгляд Бороды-с-косичками был сосредоточен на его лице, так что Родни старался выглядеть всё так же решительно. Словно для него взрывать солнечные системы — это каждодневная рутина, и он без малейших сожалений разнесёт голову Бороде.

Но молчание затянулось, Родни подумал, что его план не сработает. Было бы слишком просто, если бы всё сработало. Нужно было сделать что-то ещё, или сказать. И он сказал, медленно и с напором, поглаживая пальцем спусковой крючок:

— Я — самый опасный человек, которого ты когда-либо встретишь.

И Борода моргнул. Его взгляд метнулся в сторону и Родни понял, что победил. Он наклонился к нему ещё ближе и прижал дуло к его горлу покрепче. И улыбнулся, хищно, как обычно улыбался Ронон, Борода-с-косичками еще раз сглотнул, и сказал, чуть не закашлявшись:

— Отпустите их.

Первым побуждением Родни было отступить назад и самодовольно ухмыльнуться, но он уже достаточно пробыл в Пегасе, чтобы понимать: никогда не сдавай позиций, пока не получишь то, что тебе надо, полностью.

Прошла минута и он увидел, как в комнату ввели Шеппарда, Ронона и Тейлу. Сначала они явно не понимали, что происходит, но когда увидели сцену перед ними, Шеппард решительно двинулся к нему, Ронон потянулся к своим дредам, и Родни сказал:

— Полковник, у меня всё под контролем.

— Я это вижу, — ответил на это Шеппард.

Прежде, чем Родни успел что-то сказать, его команда уже стояла за его спиной, между ним и дверью. Так что он подумал, что уже можно опустить оружие. И, возможно, его рука упала бы к бедру со слишком заметным облегчением, но он не позволил себе этого. Он сделал шаг назад, всё так же целясь из пистолета.

— Мы сейчас уйдем, — сказал Шеппард из-за его спины, — и я не советую вам за нами идти. Он действительно взорвал солнечную систему. И это совсем не так сложно, как вам кажется.

Он сказал это легко, практически в шутку, и остальные посетители бара расступились, позволяя им выйти.

Когда они ушли и адреналин схлынул, у Родни наконец задрожали руки. Но они уже были снаружи и на пути домой.

И только когда они покинули городок, Родни затрясло целиком. Он остановился, опёрся о дерево, вся команда собралась вокруг него, хотя остальные еще не устали, но ему решили дать передышку.

— Мы за Вас очень волновались, доктор МакКей, когда услышали, что Вы вошли в паб, — произнесла Тейла.

А Шеппард добавил:

— Я знал, что ты что-нибудь придумаешь, Родни.

— Я и не думал, что в тебе это есть, МакКей, — одновременно с ним сказал Ронон.

Родни помедлил и спросил:

— А почему нет? Это всё правда.


End file.
